


Night Swimming

by Nothing_but_the_Rain



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_but_the_Rain/pseuds/Nothing_but_the_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff for Vennadda.</p>
<p>Fluffy, romantic, holiday, sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vennadda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennadda/gifts).



Abel shifted lazily in his sleep. An almost word, half murmur, half air, that could have been a name or a command, escaped his lips, followed by a huff of air. He turned more sharply, the thin sheet tangling around his hips and legs.

His lips pursed and a single frown line marred the sleep smoothed skin between his brows. His breathing became rapid and irregular.

Another mumbled word, terse, urgent. Hands curling to navigate a ship flying through the stars of his dreams.

One last hardly there command and Abel curled on to his side, going soft, his breathing settling and becoming steady and regular.

Ten minutes more and Abel stirred again, drawing toward waking this time. Keeping his eyes closed his stretched comfortably in the bed, ears taking in the soft sound of waves breaking gently against sand. He smiled, reminded of where they were, and turned on his side as he cracked his eyes open.

The veranda doors were open on to the beach, the gorsy curtains billowing gently in the light breeze, carrying with it the sounds and scents of the ocean.

Silently he admonished himself for having slept so long, he’d only meant to have a short afternoon nap, and now the sky was rapidly moving from twilight to star bright black.

A noise behind him caused him to sit up and look around.

“Oh!” he couldn’t prevent the little gasp of surprise from escaping him.

Cain turned at the sound, looking sheepish, long match in hand. He ran a hand through his black unruly hair, like a kid caught dipping into the biscuit tin. Shirtless, in just a pair of denim cut offs, the muscles of his torso cast bronze by the light of the candles.

Around the room a hundred candles of various shapes and sizes twinkled like a thousand stars; their flames fluttered, dancing in the breeze.

Cain lit the candle in his hand and placed it on the side, the final one. “Now, princess, before you chew me out for letting you sleep for so long...” he started to say, hands up, placating.

“Cain, it’s so beautiful!” Abel put his hand down on to the bed, to shift more toward Cain, and gasped again. Rose petals were scattered all over the bed. Their scent drifted up to greet him as he moved, mingling with the salt and ozone of the sea air. “What...? Cain...” he breathed, stunned.

“Like I said, I’m sorry for letting you over sleep,” he stepped closer to the bed, still looking sheepish, and slightly defensive, “but it took me an age to find a shop with enough candles, and then roses... you don’t even know how hard roses were to find on a tropical island...”

“Shut up and get over here!” Abel interrupted, “Now!”

Cain grinned and, slipping off his shorts on the way to the bed, complied.

 

Candle flame reflected in Abel’s eyes as he straddled Cain, taking him in. The scent of roses, and Able, and sex, intoxicating, making him shudder and moan. All that he felt for Abel he put into to the thrust of his hips, the place where their bodies met, became as close as they could get. “Love you, baby,” he growled out, happy that he could say it now, without fear closing his throat.

When Abel came the light of the candles cast his hair in gold, like a halo. Cain wondered, as he often did, how the hell he’d got so fucking lucky.

 

After, as their bodies cooled in the warm night air, the sound of waves and cicada, making the world feel all the more magical, Abel asked, “So, what was all this in aid of?”

“Nothing,” Cain said, a hint of defensiveness colouring his voice as it always did after a romantic gesture. “Can’t I spoil you sometimes without there being a reason?”

“You were watching old rom-coms while I was sleeping, weren’t you?” Abel teased, knowing the answer.

Cain huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a sulky school boy, “No.” Eyes downcast and a blush just visible on his cheeks.

Abel laughed loudly. He’d never tell Cain, but his sulky face was one of his cutest faces and Able would often tease him just to make him pull it. Taking pity on him however, he stood from the bed and walked, naked, toward the open veranda doors.

“Where you going?” Cain said puzzled.

Abel looked over his shoulder, giving Cain his biggest come-fuck-me-now eyes, “Night swimming.” Before stepping out on to the sand.

The sound of Cain’s swearing, as he got tangled in the sheets and fell to the floor in his rush to get out of bed, followed Abel down the beach.


End file.
